


Whispers In The Dark

by alchemist17



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prayer, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of debauchery, Athelstan turns to prayer to redeem himself. Ragnar offers his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I used the version of The Lord's Prayer I know from my childhood, so it might seem a little out.

Athelstan laid on his side, at the very edge of the mattress. He would go back to his own bed where it didn't smell like unspeakable things. But Lagertha looked sad when she found him alone in the morning.

So he squashed himself in the corner, clutched the cross around his neck and muttering prayers.

"Priest, why are you not sleeping?" Ragnar pressed himself along his back, sliding an arm around him.

"I'm praying."

"You are asking for forgiveness again?" He pressed his lips against the back of Athelstan's neck, feeling the soft hairs that stood up at his touch.

"As I do every day."

"Do you not see your god when you are beneath us?"

Blushing, Athelstan stammered. "I-I think I do. But God forbade such acts, surely it is the devil I see."

"The devil? Tell me about this creature." Ragnar's hand was flat against his chest, feeling the long breaths as he hesitated.

"The devil, Lucifer, was cast out from Heaven." Athelstan whispered. "He disobeyed God. He spends his days tempting humans, trying to make them sin so they will be sent to Hell with him."

"What are these sins?"

"Eating too much, drinking too much, not working hard enough, working on the Sabbath, killing a man, taking or destroying another man's property..." Ragnar started to drift off, lulled by the monk's voice and the rumble of his words in his chest.

"...breaking a vow made in God's name, lying with a woman out of wedlock, lying with another man's wife, lying with a man-"

"It's a sin for you to lie with me and Lagertha?" Ragnar's arm tightened around him.

"Yes." He answered softly.

"Forgive us. We did not know."

"It's not your fault. I came to you."

Pulling his arm free, Ragnar began to roll over.

"Stay."

"Athelstan?"

His breath caught at the sound of his name. Giving his crucifix a final squeeze, Athelstan dropped the pendant. "Stay with me."

The raider returned to his previous position, his hand low on Athelstan's stomach.

"Higher, please."

Thick fingers tangled with slender ones.

"Better?"

"Yes."

Ragnar wrapped their hands around his necklace.

"Teach me your prayers, priest. Maybe we can cleanse you together."

He gulped. "Our Father, who art in Heaven. Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who have trespassed against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil."

Ragnar repeated the prayer dutifully. Hopefully his gods would forgive him this.

"Do you feel better?" He wondered.

"One prayer is not enough. I will say many."

"I will say many for you."

"That's kind of you." Athelstan squeezed his hand.

"Sleep now, priest. It's been a long night."


End file.
